1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soft top convertible vehicle roofs.
2. Background Art
DE 101 06 738 C2 describes a soft top vehicle roof having a convertible top cover with a rear plastic window pane. A frame assembly movably connects the top cover to the vehicle such that the top cover is movable between a closed position in which the top cover covers the vehicle interior and an opened position in which the top cover exposes the vehicle interior. A fastening section including a clamping frame having locker apertures borders the window pane. The window pane has hooks formed complementary to the locking apertures to hold the clamping frame to the window pane in a form-fit manner. The top cover is held with friction between the window pane and the clamping frame. A problem is that the transition between the top cover and the window pane has an edge which impairs visual appearance and can lead to local peaks in the force applied to the top cover.